Impaired Physical Vigor or Aptitude.
Loss of physical vigor has been associated with aging. In certain instances, aging athletes injected with growth hormone have reported “restoration” of physical vigor. Thymic hormone has been reported to affect the endocrine system; for example, to affect release by the pituitary of FSH and LH in thymectomized mice resulting in production of testosterone/estrogen.
Aging.
All mammals possess a thymus gland at birth. As an animal ages, the gland begins to become fibrous and progressively degenerates. In humans, the thymus gland continues to grow until about age 20 before degenerating, and by age 50, no trace of glandular tissue is present. The progressive loss of the thymus can be temporally correlated to with diminishing natural physical stamina, and increasing incidence of age-related disorders.
There is a pronounced need in the art for economically-viable treatments for immune modulation or stimulation, and the effective treatment and prevention of impaired physical vigor and stamina, and age-related disorders, including age-related loss of natural physical stamina.